


Милый котенок

by InuTaisho



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho





	Милый котенок

У Куджи крайне выразительное лицо. Эмоции на нем похожи на вспышки прожекторов в ночи, хотя сам геном предпочел бы выражать только высокомерное презрение. Но пока он изучал содержимое коробки, которая была обвязана красивым бантом, выражать презрение у него не получалось.  
\- Ахуй, - вслух сказал Сефирот, когда смог подобрать подходящее слово. Видимо, недостаточно подходящее, потому что Куджа тут же обернулся и возмущенно поинтересовался:  
\- Что, прости?  
\- У нас был один солдат, который иногда так же выглядел. Все так и говорили - на Фэйра напал ахуй, - Сефирот прищурился, оценивая, как подрагивают пальцы генома и уточнил. - Правда у тебя выходит гораздо эстетичнее.  
Куджа прищурился, помолчал, а потом вывалил содержимое коробки на стол. Туда, странно звякнув, упали стилизованные кошачьи уши на ободке и несколько меховых веревок, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся хвостами, по два крепящимися к...  
\- Что это за хреновина? - мрачно поинтересовался геном, собрав хвосты в охапку и для убедительности потряс блестящими, на вид металлическими их основаниями.   
\- Боюсь предположить, - честно отозвался Сефирот, которому не хотелось выяснять, как геном может отреагировать на его догадки. - Видимо, кому-то ты представляешься девятихвостой кошечкой...  
\- Девятихвостой?!  
\- Они очень умные и волшебные. К тому же, некоторые считают, что вся эта кошачья атрибутика подходит для ролевых игр.   
Куджа фыркнул и с силой приложил хвост об стол.  
\- То есть, мне надо эту дрянь в зад засунуть и с нею трахаться? - вопреки возмущенному тону, геном нацепил на голову ободок и теперь изучал себя в карманное зеркальце.  
\- У женщин, конечно, с этим меньше проблем, - кивнул Сефирот, которому, вопреки здравому смыслу, кошачьи ушки на голове любовника очень даже нравились. И если представить вместо его юбки хвосты...  
\- По крайней мере, это не вибраторы. А могли бы...  
\- А я тебе член не откусил еще, а мог бы, - мягко заметил Куджа.  
\- Потому что ты мой милый котенок, - несколько фальшиво улыбнулся в ответ Сефирот.  
Геном задумчиво потеребил пряжку на поясе, а потом решительно тряхнул головой.  
\- Сделаем так, - наконец сказал он. - Если ты хочешь, чтобы я... поносил... эти хвосты, трахать сегодня будут тебя.


End file.
